Hack: Morganna's End
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: As Helbaworshipper continues to lose her control over her situation, the need for an end becomes almost a must. Occurs well after the second part of the trilogy. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 1

Her eyes opened, the apartment greeted her the same every morning. However, it never changed, even when it was only five in the morning. Her body ached, her mind telling her to sleep. She no longer could allow anything to even be a happy thought. She yawned, unlocking her bedroom's ten locks her same way. She was an expert by now. She then turned to the opening now opened by the open door. Her eyes scanned the area slightly, turning to the couch in the living room area. Mizuru was still asleep, he had switched with Miho yesterday. She turned into her bedroom again, pulling the work clothes for the day from her closet. She turned to the bathroom, cleaning herself for work.

**A feild in Dun Loriage**

Elk turned to Mia, there were remnants of a databug supposedly here. He was there with Kite to make sure that everything went all right. It had been about a year or two after the incident with Morganna. "I wonder..."

"What's wrong Elk?" The blademaster turned to him, the purple fur rippling slightly in the wind. The face her companion had been making, it wasn't his usual face.

"I just hope Helb is okay. I guess I'm just a little worried." Mia's hand replaced her sword its scabbard, placing a hand on the concerned wavemaster's shoulder. A slight grin took over his features, and he nodded to her with a smile.

**Helba's Work Area (Unknown)**

Mizuru accompanied her, like always. It was security that had been made ever since these events were becoming more often. The two made their way to the elevator, Tania placing a card in the elevator. She then turned and went in the elevator. She pushed the key that had 'B7' written on it. She leaned against the slightly carpeted wall, holding a small iron bar loosely. "Mizuru." The man turned to her, his face rather blank, like usual.

"Yes, Tania? Something wrong?" The elevator began to close its doors as he asked the question. For awhile silence took over the elevator, a deep breath came from her, and she continued her question.

"How many incidents have there been so far, after that big one?"

"I think about thirty, but I don't think you really need to care for now."

"I never do. Not anymore."

**A feild in Dun Loriage**

"Is that the data bug?" Elk's hand turned toward the one last field portal, it looked like it might be the one. That, or the dungeon had to be explored.

"Well, if it isn't, dungeon." Kite's expression changed to an annoyed sigh, the three made their way to the portal. To their relief, it was the databug they had been searching for. Luckily, it was a weak one.

**Mac Anu**

Golden rings formed, revealing the wavemaster Helbaworshipper. She looked around slightly, moving towards the alleyway. Helba had almost gotten to her before she logged in. The wavemaster's eyes relaxed slightly, leaving her body against the crates. "I'm so tired...I don't know why." She mumbled and sat up, pulling her wavemaster wand on her lap. She would have gone to her net slum, but she knew Helba would check there first. She pulled up her screen of work areas, one area was gone from the first total. "She always has to do that..." She mumbled slightly, moving from the crates and making her way to the bridge. She turned then to the chaos gate, seeing three forms she hadn't expected to see.

"Helb!" Another wavemaster ran and hugged her, she looked at the wavemaster more closely.

"O, Elk, it's you."

"I wasn't expecting you to be relaxing."

"I'm not, I was going to start working."

"Please stay around a little longer...please?" The truth was...she hadn't seen him in awhile.

"I really should get working-" She felt something dragging her arm in a vice grip. Elk was dragging her into the Mac Anu tavern. She knew she couldn't reason with him, not when he was like this. "Fine." He smiled and pulled her to one of the corner booths, the two companions at positions to keep her there.

"So, how are you doing Helb?" That twinblade was talking to her, he was right beside her.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you look even worse than the last time." That blademaster, was it Mia? She looked beside Elk.

"How would you know?"

"I'm not a player, you know that already."

"I'm just fine, if you'll excuse me...I've got work." She gently pushed Kite out of the way, making her way out of the tavern, and to work.


	2. Chapter 2

.hack/ Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 2

Helba had made her work three easy areas, it made her almost more angry than usual. She plopped on a stone for a moment. "She'll never understand..." Her wand simply dug into the grass, causing carpets of it to fall to the other side. Nothing was ever the same. Normal was being always within a game, always worried about awareness. Sleep was always haunted with nightmares, eventually you even stop screaming. "If only...if only my role could be fulfilled..." Her body began to fall down slightly, her legs slightly showing. "If only this torture would stop...if only..." A sob escaped her body, and she cried. This never change anything, but it was a weakness. A weakness she could not stop. Something pulled her up, hugging her close and tight. She didn't even know who it was, but she didn't care. All she wanted was something to tell her it was almost over. Her suffering didn't have to continue.

**Mac Anu**

Helba warpped in, to everyone else she was a newbie wavemaster that looked like a snobby female. To the people who were interested in her, or worked with her, she looked like herself. Helb had not been in her net slum for the past two hours. She looked around slightly, hoping for a sign that Helb was still within the town of Mac Anu. Somehow in the past few months, she managed to cloak her logs as if they never existed. "Helba?"

"Elk, have you seen Helb around recently?" She turned to face him, which also revealed Kite within the same party. Mia must have gone off to be away from whatever could happen.

"Well...we did see her. However, she went off about ten or fifteen minutes after we dragged her in the tavern." He seemed down, however, it seemed that Kite had more of a reason to see her.

"I wanted to ask her about what her situation with Morganna is, do you think you could possibly?"

"I would, but I know Helb would not trust me if I did so. You have seen Grunty and DA, maybe they could help you out. However, Miho and Mizuru are on strict protection duties. You couldn't possibly get them. DOS is also on that duty, and a duty to see if any real danger is going on. Renny is not really into talking about something he may not know about. That's as much as I can say to help you." The hacker turned towards the chaos gate, nodding a good luck before leaving.

"Elk, did she say how to contact them?"

"No, I don't think she did."

"Do you have Reki and Magi's member address still?"

"Yeah."

"You think we could talk to them about it?"

"Okay."

**A field in Carmina Gadalica**

Helb's tears subsided, and she looked up at the person who was holding her. "Renny?" The said nodded, holding her tighter as he sat them in a concealed spot. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried, so I just looked around to see where I could find you. I was lucky I could find you in this server."

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I don't care, everyone else can't do this. They have jobs and families to start taking care of...while I..." His face looked almost angry at the flaws that had occured. His red robes wrinkled more as he held her tighter, but not enough to hurt her. "I need to help you in my own way...please let me hold you a little longer." Her eyes widened, but did not protest at all. Maybe it was because sleep was overtaking her...

**CC Corporation: Cobalt Knights 'World' Office**

Elk and Kite sat down, waiting for the two lackies that had given them access to the office. Kamui and Balmung were off on some information meeting and would be gone for about six hours. A few minutes passed before the two sets of golden rings appeared, showing the two had arrived. "Sorry we're late, we had to finish our file run." Reki's voice answered them, the two filling two seats across from the guests. "What did you want?"

"We wanted to know if you had the member address for Twilight Grunty and DA." Kite pulled a gloved hand to one of his twin blades, going over the sickle like design on one side.

"Well, DA we do, but since Twilight Grunty is a databug..."

"Well, one will do." Elk turned to Reki, who pulled out his book slightly. Magi's eyes traveled to the member address of the one allowed, handing a piece of paper to the twinblade.

"Anything else?" Her eyes scanned, her glasses slipping from her nose slightly.

"Yes, do you know anything about these 'incidents'?"

**A feild in Carmina Gadalica**

Renny took a look at the exhausted wavemaster, picking her up after adding her into his party. However, he only took one or two steps before coming face to face with the infamous long arm. The character model had changed into a more feminine appearance. "So, do I have to do this the hard way? Hand over Helb nicely, and I'll let you go. What do you say?"

"Over my dead body." He began to run, quickly placing the sleeping wavemaster on piggy back on him. He began to run, tripping slightly.

"It's senseless to run." Renny had been sorrounded, strong databugs had sorrounded the two. He couldn't drop Helb, or it would be serious trouble. He knew Mizuru and Miho were more concerned with working for DOS today. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he wouldn't leave Helb alone...he couldn't.

"If you take her, I'm going with you." She smiled almost sickeningly, going into the circle with the databugs. She pulled out a strange needle, pushing it in his arm almost immediatly.

"Of course, disasterous dreams, hacker of light."

**Cobalt Knight's 'World' Office**

"In the end, we really don't have logs or anything to prove on these 'incidents.'" Reki concluded, their talk almost pointless. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more help to you."

"Don't worry, you helped us a lot." Elk smiled, turning to Magi. However, Magi whispered to Reki almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"We've got trouble, and I think it's Helb."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 3

Eyes opened slightly, pain almost immidiatly following the first movement. "You're finally awake." A voice...it wasn't Morganna's.

"Helb!" Everything flooded back to Renny, the whole procedure of finding her, being caught by Morganna...

"I knew this would happen. It always happens like this." Renny's body moved towards the other wavemaster's climbing on the bed that was there. What area was this? He recognized it somehow. "It's my net slum, she trapped us here. However, comatose states aren't her style. To others you will look peacefully asleep. I was already found, I'm probably asleep with my neuro goggles and controller in my hands on soft bed that's in my office terminal."

"I'm sorry...I wasn't..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I could have protected you better-" A hand slapped him across the face.

"We probably won't be here much longer, she has a plan already in action. You should rest."

"We should get out of here."

"There's no point of struggling at the beginning." She padded the bed slightly, offering him a side of it. "If you want to be saved, you have to wait until it is the right time."

**Helba's Net Slum**

Kite looked at the site of Net Slum, there wasn't anything there. Everything looked blotched and unorganized. This wasn't like Helba, or at least the Helba he knew. "You two are late." Grunty's face appeared, his long arm body almost as serious as he was. "Everyone else is waiting in that building in front of you." It was the only building that existed that looked organized, walking in revealed a nice round table. A few people were already sitting there, most of the faces familiar. Subaru and Tsukasa were beside Bear and BT. DA was joined by Grunty, who was sitting by Mizuru, Miho, and DOS. Shugo and Rena sat beside Ouka and Mireille. Blackrose was in one of the seats, looking rather annoyed.

"About time you two got here." They sat beside her and looked at Helba, who looked even less like herself. Her hair was messed up, and the staff in her hands was held sideways. A true hacker in distress. Something her rank had never been known to do.

"What happened to Reki and Magi?"

"They had work to do, and we knew we couldn't trouble them for now."

"Well, it's best they don't get involved. Well, shall I read the details?" The ones seemingly used to this situation nodded. The others nodded rather afraid to find out what was going on. "Well, during her short work period, it was confirmed Renny had contact with Helb. However, about an hour after this rendez-vous, Morganna appeared. There is no log to where they dissapeared to."

**Omega: Death's Eternal Flame**

Her eyes opened slightly, she knew it had worked. Well, from what she could tell, she was chained to a bed with fine silk. She never learned to like silk. "So, I assume you woke before me Renny?" She turned her head, looking at where Renny was restrained. A bedpost was much thicker than the others, and his hands were around the pole. Restrained together in tightly built titanium.

"Yeah." He looked frustrated, he had already tried to escape a few times already. He eventually lost his energy, and let everything around him go. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"You do?" The more feminine long arm smiled in response. She moved to the bed, placing her spear close to the male's throat. "Well, I wouldn't want to kill you. No real use in that. I plan on luring your so called friends to this area. There will be a few surprises." She removed the spear from close to the male's throat, staring at the calm faced female.

"What do I care?"

**Helba's Net Slum**

Even after hearing the details of the incident, they were no closer to finding the female wavemaster than at first. Grunty turned towards the watery area carelessly made by accident, by a distressed Helba. He sat, looking at the water with no real need to look up. He knew the more Helb was being in this situation, the more the situation just got worse. "Hey."

"Oh, DA."

"What are you trying to do? Going out like that. Were those questions that bad?"

"They wanted to know _everything_, I don't believe Helb would like them to know _everything_."

"Well, she'll have to tell them eventually. Well, at least Elk." The blademaster chuckled at the thought, his red hair swaying in a stale breeze.

**Omega: Death's Eternal Flame**

Renny's body tried it's best to adjust against the metal bedpost he was attached to. He wished her were on the bed, no matter how much more uncomfortable it may have been. He turned to where Helb's head was, she was asleep again. However, he accounted she had done so because she was sick of the databugs that now lived in the room. Morganna's form was nowhere to be found. "Helb?"

"Yes?" Her eyes opened halfway, indicating she was half asleep.

"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"**He** always makes sure of it, no matter what. By the way, silk and chains is bad." Her eyes closed again, indicating she was really sleeping this time.

**Helba's Net Slum**

The meeting still remained going, however, it was just talking amongst themselves now. No leads were yet decided on where to go. Grunty returned with DA a few minutes ago, indicating the talk had gone well between them. However, none of them expected answers this soon. Their attention was grabbed by the appearance of a silver clasp, one that symboled infinity. The appearance of purple and white robes grabbed attention, and then the appearance of white hair with a pale face. "Aura?" Helba's face turned to the mother.

"I know where the two you seek are. I know the area, but it is not in my power to even be able to get there. The area I was able to get before getting spotted was **Omega: Death's Eternal Flame.**" The people in the room looked grateful, but the mother was not yet finished. "I have a request. One that will help one of the two you seek have hope." A sword was in the mother's hands, she turned to Elk with a pleading look. "Please give this to her, it will give her the hope she seeks." Elk took the sword within his hands, feeling trhe blue energy from the sword. The mother then dissapeared.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 4

The area looked barren, it reminded them of the areas from the last two incidents. However, Shugo's party did not have an idea about what the first incident had been. They had only heard about it from the ones who had been participating in it. Data was in remnants, grass in little patches, windmills broken to wood planks and stone chunks. "This area looks her signature style." Tsukasa's face slightly wrinkled at the sight. He was sick of all the fields that were stuck with this 'signature.'

"Well, how do we get started?" Subaru's eyes looked around the field in a few short and long sightings. "The dungeon must be hard to find."

"We could split up." Blackrose turned to face the heavy axeman, her eyes also sick of how the map didn't seem to work.

"Good idea."

**In the dungeon **

It had gotten pretty boring, the databugs were beginning to leave the room through other entrances. They were probably part of the plan Morganna was doing. "Renny." She said almost faintly, the wavemaster had fallen asleep against the pole, probably going to be waking with a very stiff neck. Maybe he would need a physical therapist. Maybe Helba would even give him a spa treatment. "Sleep well, you never know what might be going to happen."

**In the field**

They had tried groups, but no matter what they did, the groups didn't seem to work at all. No place in the area looked like even an entrance. The big break seemed when a small door was witnessed in the center. When the small, frail door opened, a gate appeared. It looked like a normal Chaos gate, and only the area showed as an option. They took a deep breath, warping in the gate.

**In the dungeon**

A sudden noise woke Renny up, it was a big gust of air. He realized his neck was stiff. It was probably from sleeping against the metal pole so long. He turned towards the other wavemaster, who was looking at him slightly. "All the databugs went off."

"What were they sent to do?"

"I don't know." The male wanted to ask a question, but heard footsteps. A sound made all the uncomfy chains turn into shackles around Helb. Renny felt himself on the bed, slightly, his hands against the top of the bed post. A pillow was there now, probably so he wouldn't complain. He moved so he lie completely on the bed. It was a huge bed, but it went down to have it's size. Half a meter now stood between himself and Helb.

"I plan to use them to kill those pests." The long arm sat down against the dungeon wall. Watching in some sort of amusement. "I want to make her suffer, but it's going to take more than this to do it." Helb slightly made a smirk, but made no other notion of noting the comment.

**In the dungeon entry point**

Kite's eyes opened to a slight light, the light then extended throughout the area. The place looked like a box within a black void. However, he was not alone within this void. "You must die. By the orders of God, I shall kill you with my own two hands." He pulled out two blades, they looked more like blademaster weapons that would kill whenever it touched anyone. Kite pulled out his own blades, hoping to find that his skills were better than this hired or created fighter. He jumped and began to run, missing hitting the opponent, which hit him on the shoulder hard. He fell back and felt his shoulder, the wound was deep, and took about 150 points with one hit.

"Great, this creature could really kill me." He chuckled, standing back up. He tugged up his blades again, preparing an attack. This time the creature took the offensive, and Kite's body pulled a defensive stance and took an offensive just as fast. However, this creature was smart. He quickly made an 'X' with his blades, blocking a direct hit. However, Kite removed one of the blades, striking the figure with his free blade in the chest. However, he took a hit in his shoulder again. The creature desintegrated and Kite took an oppurtunity to heal the stinging pain. A door opened, which he took in no time.

**In the dungeon**

Morganna hadn't moved from her spot in awhile, however, she was checking on her plan. "Helb."

"Renny."

"How about we try and get out?"

"Stupid idea." She turned to him a moment, notioning to the long arm still in thought. "The minute any of us moved, she would be on us."

**In the dungeon entry point**

The path of light had led Kite to Blackrose, who had almost died because of her abiltity to underestimate. This had then led them to Tsukasa, who had been able to defeat the figure with a little help. However, the only party unaccounted for was Shugo's party. A scream erupted from the door in front of them, and there was Shugo. He was bleeding pretty bad, however, he had put a lot of damage on the creature attacking him. The problem was, Shugo couldn't heal himself, and he was almost out of his own health points. Subaru and Bear nodded to Kite, who approached Shugo. When the creature made an advance to destroy Shugo, Subaru and Bear reacted. The two struck the creature twice, killing it in its tracks.

"Well, that was something of a surprise." Blackrose said almost saddened at the weak attacks that it could take to kill the creatures. However, Shugo was not a happy person. If he had been attacked by that creature, so had Rena! He stood up, running with a somehow unaccounted for boost in speed stat. Everyone tried to keep up, but it just wasn't enough.

"Shugo! Wait up!" Kite fell onto his knees, everyone else stopping gratefully. The other twinblade looked carefully at the others.

"I've got to find Rena..."

"I know, but it doesn't mean you have to run like a maniac. If she's anything like you, I'm sure she'll be fine." BT chuckled at this thought, she had heard all about their quest to find Aura. Most people don't get there the easy way. The pace slowed down, and no one was going to yell at this pace. Shugo respected the other twinblade. However, when he found Rena, he began his usual escapade. Rena was just like Shugo, but at a much lower health point level. This was easily dealt with, and to their surprise, everyone was back together again. Well, things couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

.hack/ Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 5

One thing was for sure, the dungeon was empty. After all the fighting to actually get in the dungeon, that was surprising. They stared around for every room, but nothing was showing at all. There was nothing left to find for a fight, which made some itching in agony for some sort of conflict. Some were also worried about how they were to find Morganna if everything was so empty. "A signature that seems to always accompany Morganna. A boring adventure." Ouka said in almost monotone voice, she had been bored to her skull. Sure, they had to fight Morganna...but another fight would be nice. The wolf stretched slightly, thinking of what would happen after this. Elk's eyes drifted to the sword still within his hands. However, they didn't have to worry for long.

**In the dungeon end point**

Morganna's eyes began to react to a faint sound she heard in the distance. Renny turned towards the long arm, finding it confusing slightly. "You two know what I just got?"

"Let me guess, the so called fools are coming to fight you." A monotone voice said in rather annoyed nature. These plans got very boring after awhile, not that she had much to care about. The long arm just turned away, nodding as she went to the center of the room. Her eyes were fixed on the coming figures, who looked surprised at the sorroundings.

"Helb! Renny!" Voices were heard, fighting was heard in a few simple strokes of minutes. However, it was Elk that Helb reacted to at all. Her eyes focused on the sword in the younger wavemaster's hands. The blue glow reminding her of the glow of that one time...

"Could...it be...?" Her voice shook, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. Her eyes focused as the sword left Elk's hands, fighting Morganna with some sort of ghost at the wheel. Her eyes focused on it completely. It was like a ghost from a long forgotten past had returned. "How could it be...he..." Her eyes remembered past memories, unsure if to call this pain or a soothing thought. However, this silence didn't last long. Her body felt the chains removing, the shackles felt weightless as they left her wrists and ankles. Everyone was looking at her, and Renny was helping his rather stiff neck. She felt her body unsure of what was going on. Her wavemaster wand was missing, and so was the sword she had been focusing on. "Morganna left...again."

"She couldn't win against that possessed sword." Tsukasa turned towards the female, thinking of what was going to happen once again. Everyone kept staring at her, only at her.

"Stop...staring...STOP!" Tears left her eyes, and her wavemaster wand appeared before her. The sword came to the top, tapping it as a light changed her wand. The sword must have merged with the sword, or so Helb had noted to herself. Just as she turned to face the others with questioning looks, golden rings sorrounded her.

**Mac Anu**

"Elk, I'll be fine. Log off with the rest of your friends..." She spoke to him softly, embracing him gently. The male nodded, leaving with a look of regret on his face. "Helba."

"Helb. I do not know how Aura found out about your link to that event, but I-"

"She knew I was there. She knew my link to him." She turned to Helba, almost uncertain about her own future. "Where are Grunty and DA?"

"They went with Renny, they have to find out what happened through him."

"Just like them." She sighed, turning to Helba with some sort of idea in her mind. It was one that Helba would want out of her. "I'm not coming to work tomorrow."

"I'll make sure everyone knows." Helba smiled with an almost victorious smile on her face. She could only hope that things would soon end. They would have to end soon, if Helb were to keep fighting.

**Next morning: Tania's Apartment**

Tania woke with a slight headache that morning, Miho was sleeping right outside of her door. She didn't even need to unlock her door to know this. Mizuru and Miho had escorted her home last night, not letting any person come near her unless they were convinced the person was not Morganna. She unlocked her door with her usual style, going into the bathroom and looking in the mirror. She was her usual look, extremely tired. To add to that, her eyes looked rather bored, and her hair was in a rather concealed cowlick. She went into the shower, keeping her thoughts out of everything for just a few moments.

**Helba's work area**

Helba took one last look at the screen in front of her, stretching her arms. She was going to talk with Kureno at some point. Well, after she talked with Renny. A small lap top stood in the area she was planning to meet with Renny. Kureno was going to come to the meeting as well, she planned everything perfectly. She didn't want anyone to question Helb directly, even though she would answer with no real hesitation. She was going to write a long memo of it, sending it to everyone who was concerned with it. Even to the admins who had missed the last incident.

**Tania's apartment**

She came out of her bedroom, dressed in attire most would almost kill to see her in. "Miho, Mizuru." The two turned to her, nodding that they had heard her. "I want to go and have some fun, can you help me out?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 6

Helba felt herself before she sat down in her usual chair. "So, Renny, what did you see?" The male turned to her, sitting in a slouch. His attire showed he had no plans of going to work that day, he worked as a manager at a large company by day mostly. Most nights he was logged into the world.

"Well, from what I could see, I didn't see much of a direct link. Morganna knew a backway into Tania's net slum. It seemed that Tania knew about it, however hard that is to believe. We never were anywhere that spoke of any interest for any offensive choice. Mizuru told me that Miho and himself know 'where' Morganna hides."

"I don't believe it is good to know where Morganna hides. Any strange behavior during the incident?"

"Well, she seemed rather surprised at the sword that merged with her staff. We had no oppurtunity to look at what it now looks like. Who gave that sword anyway?"

"Aura."

"Makes sense. Well, that's all I know. Should I stay longer?" He yawned, but looked also distracted by emotions that had never really surfaced before.

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Well, it's more of what Tania must be going through. She has it the hardest, but I can't even imagine what she must be going through. I can only imagine a fraction of her actual situation."

"So can I. You don't love her...do you?"

"I might have, but those feelings are gone." She nodded to Renny, who began to leave to the elevator. She watched as it left up, leaving her alone with all the other workers.

**At a local arcade**

Tania stared at the machine Mizuru was pointing her to, something she had never ever tried. "Are you sure I won't be spotted here?" She looked nervously at the machine, it said 'Dance Dance Revolution.' There was a metal pad in front of her, a screen in front of it. On the pad were four buttons that held arrow keys. A lone metal bar stood behind it.

"Come on, you said you wanted to have fun." Miho said with a slight chuckle, almost as if looking forward to seeing the always withdrawn Tania try to loosen up. She didn't know that such an incident would actually loosen her policy a little.

"Okay..." She shakily walked on the pad, placing coins in the slot. A male voice then began to talk to her, telling her to choose a difficulty. Not having ever played this machine's game, she chose easy. The voice then told her to choose a song. There were certainly a lot to choose from, and she just ended up choosing a random one. She then began to press the arrows softly, but soon she saw the arrows beginning to fly up. She then proceded to fall down, which recieved a lot of laughter. "I knew I wasn't going to do it right..." She held her head down for a moment, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Mizuru had been standing behind the bar, to keep her steady.

"Go on, try again. Miho just bit off the heads the people watching you." She sighed and stood up again, replacing coins in the machine. She chose easy again, and chose a different song. She let her legs move a little bit longer, seeing she was beginning to get the game slightly right.

**Helba's workplace**

The elevator landed, which made Helba's head look up. Kureno had appeared in the elevator, and he looked to find the woman he had been looking for. "Helba?"

"Sorry about that, I sort of dozed off. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**Tania's apartment**

Tania was dead out beat, her body was aching more than it had last night. She sat against her couch, it felt comfortable after all the movement they had made her do. "That was...somewhat...fun..." She said, making Mizuru and Miho have a satisfied smile.

"Well, it is the first time you actually had any real loose fun."

"I ache."

"That happens, at least you're learning something out of this." Miho's smile was almost too devious, they had probably been planning to do this to prove a point. However, a knock was at the door before any sort of sarcastic joke could be heard. Opening the door, it revealed Kureno and Helba.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah, have I got a story for you Helba." Mizuru said as Kureno proceded to the living room. Mizuru and Miho turned to Helba with laughs and smiles almost as devious as themselves. "You know how we said we'd get Tania to loosen up?"

"You mean with that Dance Dance Revolution game?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?" Miho's body almost wanted to roll on the floor with what she was going to tell the hacker.

"She said she wanted to do something 'fun.'"

"You didn't..." Her eyes were in disbelief.

"We did, and it was classic! She fell over the first few times, but by the time she finished, she was a pro at easy." Helba began to laugh, she wished she had pictures of what the two had seen.

"Well, I guess it's a good way to loosen up anyone." While this conversation continued, Kureno was having a laugh at how Tania explained the same situation. It certainly was something that took a little tension away for awhile, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 7

Fun and games had their day yesterday, but the needed goal was to be finished. Everyone had a day to let their fancies be met. Now they sat in a meeting room, all except Tania and whoever was guarding her. A few could not make the meeting, and it would be summarized to everyone who it was concerned with the matter. She was sitting down, her meeting room full of people that were either there through the need to be there, or concerned with the current state of the game. "Helba, what is our next move?" Mariko said in an almost subtle tone. The heavy axeman's player looked almost different, considering the blue hair was not the only thing familiar with her character model. She was moving from her wheelchair to a comfortable chair.

"I'm still quite hesitant on what our next move will be. As far as I know, Morganna will keep this up. That leaves the option of killing her, which would kill the game and fracture the original code, or..." Her eyes looked to the data files that she had not allowed them to see. The incidents they didn't really know about, the ones she never needed them to see. "Disabling."

"What is disabling? I do not believe I've heard of this." Wiseman's player nodded, the teen nodded for an answer. His eyes looked at Helba expectantly.

"It would take away her will. This would require Tania's power. However, this has only managed to work for a few years. This has not cut down on the incidents."

"Would there be another way to supposedly get a desired result?"

"There is...the possibility of actually capturing Morganna while her will is disabled."

"You sound hesitant."

"All these options contain Tania in the equation. She is the one with the Twilight Amulet, the only one who can do any of this plan." Kureno turned towards Helba's worried face, he could see some sort of doubt in the hackers mind. The woman's face was almost not at all like her avatar's at this moment.

"Is she going to go along with it?" The teen asked, almost as if afraid to say anything to her.

"I do not know, with what she has been through, she would choose death."

"I could help her go through with it."

"It's not that I doubt that Kureno, it's just been so long. Four comas, incidents and abductions in the thousands...I do not know if she will allow that chance." The meeting continued, allowing the information that had not been known to be revealed.

**Tania's Apartment**

Eyes stared at the book in front of her, in it contained the poem that contained her role. The second Epitaph of Twilight.

**The Epitaph of Twilight 2**

This cursed wave was no more,

At last, at last,

And the shadowed one's powers were dwarfed,

A signature of light was doth forged into this world,

But sadly,

The sky blackens,

The Temple of Arche Kolen burns,

The wife, subdued many times,

Doth rose again,

The chosen one fights on,

Dark prince, did break the barrier,

Two worlds intertwined,

One fate, one sky,

All light fades,

And with the coming of the Apocalypse,

The darkness within doth grow stronger,

Queen of Dark and King of Light unite,

Only to fail in the wife's presence,

Two world's forever intertwined,

Three heroes of it,

One fate.

The wife brews her evil poison,

To call on the darkness within,

The dark prince fades for the chosen one,

Sacrifices his life for another,

The wife,

Now enraged, creates a monster,

One with one duty only,

She takes the darkness from the fallen one,

And with this darkness spins a beast,

The fortune teller speaks of a catastrophy,

One that will leave this world in ruins,

And cast a shadow upon its people forever,

Three heroes shall doth rise,

One will recite these words,

One sky, one fate,

The monster prepares,

At dawn it strikes.

Cursed, this monster was,

With the one who lied within it,

Close eyes,

Pure heart,

Unfair, it was,

The torture bestowed on the dark prince,

Once the hero,

Now fading in the dark,

Did not wish to attack the prince,

The chosen girl thought,

Two worlds entwined,

One's life left behind,

The light doth fought,

But in the end was caught,

The only way,

The light was given,

To recite these words.

Quiet world,

A world without light,

Without hope,

Why must this catastrophe occur?

The people ponder in silence,

Then the beast,

The beast will rise,

Bearing fresh in it's mind,

The mission is to be known,

Awaited for the daybreak,

Those warriors did,

When the sun rises,

They strike,

Let it be known,

Oh, let it be known,

We, are the key to the world's salvation,

She is the one,

The only one,

The beast knows its task,

The fulfill the darkness within,

She must...

She must chant these words,

To stop the beast.

In the end,

The light will die,

But the darkness will reawaken it,

Balance shall be restored,

The chosen one chants the words:

Will I suffer for eternity?

Balance comes,

Yet the task is not finished.


	8. Chapter 8

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 8

Eyes opened with little interest to how she had gotten to her bed. Mizuru moved her last night, closing her book. She took mental note often on what Miho and Mizuru did when they saw her asleep. The clock revealed it to be around four-thirty in the morning. About two or three hours before she really went to work. As much as Helba would have loved to have been obliged to see her taking more than a few days off, she decided against it. She did her usual ideal morning, washing and dressing in her work clothing. A long gray skirt went to her ankles, a gray matching blazer accompanied by a white shirt added to the outfit. Her gray flats went on as she woke Mizuru up, he nodded and followed her out of the door as she locked the heavy door. The steps creaked slightly, but she continued to move herself down the stairs with the movements of Mizuru following her. The street greeted her, and she began to move in a direction that led to a bus station. "So, I assume you had fun last night?"

"I kind of did, I mean...not as much fun as the day before. We had our revenge on you at least."

"That wasn't a ray of hope at all."

"Wasn't really to give hope, more of some painful fun."

"I'm sure you know all about that, considering I have it all the time." She heard the bus arrive, going on and sitting down on a seat. Her bodygaurd's body sat beside her, holding a metal bar. She looked at her workbag slightly, making no note of the man in the business suit watching her. She didn't really care who he was, but he had better not come near her. He was, which was intercepted by Mizuru's body. He pulled the bus cord, helping Tania move out into the right stop. The man didn't follow her, but looked much more regretful. She took a deep breath before continuing her descent to find the right door. The hidden door made it's way silently into a corridor. The normal elevator dinged open with her card, and she went in pressing the 'b7' button.

"I'm sorry if you didn't actually have fun."

"I actually had some fun."

"You admit that to me? That's a first."

"You asked."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Miho our revenge actually worked. We'll do even better next time."

"Don't push your luck." She laughed, moving out into the empty area. It seemed that everyone had been given a break for the day. "Helba." She nodded to the woman in front of her, allowing her to move forward.

"We decided."

"Is it something I'll have to sit down to hear?"

"It may be."

"Well, then let's go to my office." She walked in her office, moving the door open and closing the door after Mizuru entered after Helba. She took a seat in her chair. "What did you decide?"

"We've decided to capture and disable Morganna."

"You expect me to go through with that?"

"You don't have to do so, I won't force you to."

"I'm sure I have a choice." She said sarcasticly, moving her body to the terminal. "I need time to think, please leave me alone Helba." The woman nodded, moving out of the office silently as Mizuru simply stayed where he was. "I'm going to log in for now, please leave me logged in if I fall asleep." The bodyguard nodded, making no real notion other than he knew. She placed the neuro googles over her hair and her jade eyes. Bangs covered the plastic slightly.

**Mac Anu**

She wasted no time in choosing a destination, no doubt someone would find her. She chose a field that she knew would be safe, allowing no hesitation in choice.

**Delta: Intertwined Fate of Destiny**

It was as she thought, the cathedral had returned. She didn't make any other note, but noticed a system adminastrator following her into the cathedral of wood. She had taken this way for something more than just sight seeing. She had to see if the quest was going to end, this was making it seem it would soon. The purple triangle chaos gate greeted her eyes slightly, but she turned when she couldn't stand the person following her. "Lios."

"Helbaworshipper, I believe that you and I have met in a previous situation."

"You were the one that told me it was blasphemy that I could feel pain within the game." She sat down, letting the adminastrator, sit a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry, I did not know that this would happen."

"Well, welcome to the world of possiblities. Pigheads all are welcome if they atone."

"I didn't know that anything like this was possible."

"Well, you didn't think many things were possible. What should I care that you want to help?"

"Please, it is our fault that-"

"No, it's the world that exists." That line caused him to turn away for a moment, his cube making him dissapear. "Good, I don't want to be bothered." She leaned against the bench and let her eyes droop, maybe she just needed this place for awhile.

**Morganna's Domain (Unknown)**

The long arm stood almost out of ideas, the last plan would have worked if Renny had not existed. If only things wouldn't stop her plans...if only..."Mizuru." The moving character around her domain was easily spotted by the long arm. "You _dare_ to attack me?" The twinblade just smiled as he kept moving around the domain with his speed. She pulled her spear up, taking a few minutes to think before pinning the twinblade to a wall. "I don't believe you've met my weapon."

"Yeah, right." A sarcastic remark left his lips as he broke free, placing a green dot on Morganna's body. He warpped out just as her spear tried to slash him in half. However, this didn't make Morganna more listless, it gave her an idea.

"Could it be the true Kade? After all this time?" The stone statue contained the monster she had only used in a plan that had failed. However, this was the true monster. This couldn't kill Helb, but it could capture her. She pulled her hands from her spear, placing it down as she began the process of animating the statue. "Gizmo Giga Gigas! To born of Dew, I command, face your destiny and release your powers. In the name of the Maiden of the Twilight Balance!" The statue began to move as the light appearing on her hands went to the statue. The statue began to move, revealing an innocent teen looking blademaster. It's red eyes reminded her of Skeith's wand. This was the true Kade, but he took the form of how Helb needed him. He looked dazed for a minute, turning to the woman in front of him.

"Where is my master?"

"I do not know where, but I desire to get your master back."

"Where is my master?"

"She is with a group of people. I do not know where they have taken her."

"I want my master back."

"Soon, soon we'll both have what we want."

**Helba's Workplace**

Her eyes opened up, finding someone had logged her out of the game without warning her. "Mizuru?"

"I had to log you off, I didn't want her finding where you were?"

"What were you doing?"

"I planted a bug, Miho is coming over to take over from here. Have you decided?"

"Not yet." She sat up, standing up in a much better way than before.

"Think about it, DA and Grunty will help along with Miho and I. However, keep in mind you have a choice."

"Right, a choice of life or death." She said almost faintly, going out the door.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

.hack/ Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 9

Aura's eyes couldn't believe what had just happened. Morganna had appeared, so she hid herself behind one of the pew pillars. She had not only done something with guts, but with a huge amount of risk. Bitter Fantasy Mirror world had been reopened, but for what reason?

**Tania's Apartment**

She stared at the dusty terminal, it was there. Her past was always there when she walked anywhere within her dark and often miserable apartment. The lights barely lit the apartment, The furniture just melded with the shadows. "Miho." The woman stood up, her hair slightly cowlicked. They were always awake before her, it had been a habit ever since old times.

"Yes?"

"Do I really have a choice in this situation?"

"I can't say that I can give you a definite answer on that. It would be best to at least capture Morganna, at least then you can decide what is best."

"What's so wrong with my death?" This question caused the woman to almost slap the other across the cheek. However, this was something that was more serious than anything they had spoken about. Death had always been part of a role to the young woman, but it wasn't something worth dying for. "Is it worth it to suffer like this?"

"Is it better to kill the link that has been there for so many years?"

"It's better just to let it all go...and then this world would not exist."

"Neither would Renny." Tania's eyes widened, if Renny hadn't been there when she was captured, would she have...

_"I've been so worried, so I just looked around to see where I could find you. I was lucky I could find you in this server."_

"Would he want you to give up your life after he went out of his way to save yours? Tell me, do you truly feel that you are alone in this anymore?"

_"I don't care, everyone else can't do this. They have jobs and famalies to start taking care of. While I...I need to help you in my own way. Please let me hold you a little longer."_

"He was helping you through one incident that could have gotten much worse. Can you really say that it is right to kill something that you used to love?"

_"Do you really think we'll get out of here alive?"_

Her eyes began to feel water fill them, what was this emotion she was feeling? Why could she feel hope when in the end she always felt without it? Why are the remaining strings trying to draw her in? "I...I..." The other watched with a slight satisfied look, Tania was selfish and she herself knew it. The woman didn't want to be a burden, so she withdrew from things without even accepting them. "Maybe...one last time...I could believe. Just like he did...in me." A tear fell from her eye, and she turned to Miho. "Get dressed please. I'm going to the meeting, I made my decision." Miho smiled pleased, Tania finally took her own initiative.

**Morganna's Domain**

The character was pulling flowers, staring at them with some sort of confusion. This was the monster that Helbaworshipper had helped create. This was the monster that would stop any attempt to harm the woman in any realm of life, at least from dying. "I have an idea, Kade."

"Is it how to get my master back?"

"Yes, do you want to know?"

"Will it truly bring my master back to me?"

"Yes, and soon we'll both be happy." The monster's innocent face smiled, and she allowed herself to fool the monster once more. They would both be happy, but it would be painful if it wasn't exact.

**Helba's Work Area**

The meeting was silent, nothing was going on. There was no place to start, the basis was gone. The chairs remained the same state, full. The leather was not comfortable in such silence. The silence might have stayed if the door hadn't been opened. "I decided." The attending people looked at the woman in the door, nodding a slight hello.

"What is your decision?"

"I'm going to help you."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 10

"Now that we have everything here that we need, there is the need for who will be where. There will most likely be two sets of battles. Everyone from CC Corporation that is helping us is listening through a video feed line." Helba pulled a glass of water to herself, taking a large sip of the glass. As much as she had wanted, she didn't want to force Tania's help out. "Who will be fighting Morganna?"

"I'm going to fight her." An turned towards Helba, who began typing in a lap top. Mariko looked at An with a slight doubt. However, she was not one to leave anyone alone, especially...

"I will be going as well." However, a man in a business suit nodded in agreement to the statement.

"I'll help Mariko." Crim nodded, and almost at the same time Ginkan had agreed to help as well. That wasn't surprising, considering he had a severe protection need for Mariko. Crim slightly hit Ginkan on the head, letting everything simply silence from the words he _knew_ were about to leave the knight's mouth.

"I want to help too." Kureno's eyes looked at Helba from afar, but she could see a fire. One that had not burned in his eyes until he had met Tania. Ryou made a nod to join the group without much noise, he was a writer, after all.

"I will be going with this group as well, Helb...is something wrong?" Tania's body had stood up, something she had never really boldly done. She turned to Helba, who stopped typing to listen to what she had to say.

"However this fight may matter, the second fight is one that will be the hardest to do. The second fight will include a monster that you saw in the last incident. However, that was just a copy of the monster that truly exists. That monster is something that has protected who I represent in my role, I thought he was dead. I was wrong about the truth, however, this monster will always exist. It protects my very life, and will even after I die." She took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The monster isn't doing this attack for any flawed reason...the reason is because I'm its master. Please, when you fight him, please do so with the idea he is not a monster." A sob escaped her crying body. "He is an innocent boy who wishes only the best." Helba's eyes widened, when did Tania talk of Kade as a boy?

"What do you mean?"

"In the second epitaph, Kade was a young boy who met the Maiden of the Twilight Balance. No one knows this because you have to read well within the lines made in the epitaph. Only I have really interpreted it fully. Kade turned into a monster to protect the woman who helped him and protected him from danger once. He was never a monster, but it turned out that he became very protective. Please, do not doubt my idea." Helba nodded, and the woman sat down.

"Well, who will be joining the second fight?"

**Morganna's Domain**

"Kade, it is time to begin." Morganna's form stood, looking at the character model change into a monster. It was a beautiful monster, full of jealous protection when provoked the _right_ way.

**Helba's Work Area**

"I want to go." Kite said as he quickly made a decision. Morganna couldn't be destoryed by the bracelet, but the fact is that Kade could be contained that way. Blackrose made a quick notion as in agreement with it.

"Then I'll go too!" Shugo yelled out, which made the other three in his usual party nod. Hotaru was in America, but it was sad to go in things with such knowledge sometimes. The four shook it off, knowing it would be a good tale to tell the girl.

"I'll go, besides, it'll help relay messages." Wiseman said, hearing Helba type on the lap top and nod in agreement.

"Mizuru, I, and DA will help face Kade." Miho nodded as she said this, Helba knew they knew more than she probably did. However, it was another teen that caught their attention.

"I want to help as well!" The voice was familiar, Sora.

"You can help me get to the chaos gate, Sora." It was Tania who answered him, almost in complete agreement with the teen. Helba nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Grunty will help with Sora's postion. However, Magi, Reki, Kamui, Balmung, and Lios have decided to help in the other end. They will be at the wooden cathedral, Tania." The meeting continued for an hour more, and adjourned.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 11

_"Master, it's good to see you." She looked at Kade's form of choice, he was in monster form. She quickly pulled herself to the monster, hoping it would take the form she wanted it to take._

_"Kade, I'm here, I'm not being taken away from you."_

_"They took you away from me once! They won't take you from me again!" An arm pulled her close, holding her tightly to him. "I'll keep you forever!"_

_"Kade, What about my freedom?"_

_"I want you to be by my side! You always work for others! Stay by me Master!" He was crying, the monster was crying..._

She woke in a cold sweat, she hypervenilated for a moment. Her nightgown stuck to her like glue, her covers thrown off her in a violent shaking. The dream was so real, the dream was really what the monster had tried to express to her once. "It was all just a dream." She pulled the Green comforter back over her body, turning the pillow over. "It's all just a dream...all a dream...that's all..." She said as her body slowly adjusted to her mantra. Just a sleep was going to overtake her again, her phone rang on the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Tania, I'm afraid this is an emergency. Do you think you could come early? I want to make sure you're here before everyone else."

"Okay, Helba." She slowly removed the covers from her body, moving her legs to dangle in front of her. Her feet padded the wooden surface, moving to where she needed to go. She opened her room locks, showering and dressing in about twenty minutes. She pulled a long skirt of dark green to her, placing it on her body. She then pulled on a lighter green blouse, and then pulled her purse to her body. She then shook the other woman slightly awake.

"Tania? What are you all dressed for this early in the morning? It's about one-thirty in the morning...right?"

"Helba wanted me to be there before everyone else, so you could try and dress quick." The woman nodded to her in sacasm. However, she was dressed in about ten minutes, half of the time.

**Helba's Work Area: 6:00 AM**

Everyone began to walk in the work place, terminals were set in front of them. The meeting room was always quickly changed to a room for many people in quick time. They were tired, but knew that Morganna didn't work to when they were ready to fight. Yawns were heard as they ate breakfast food and drank coffee, tea, and even soda. Helba had gone all out to make sure this operation would work, people at CC Corporation had used the nap room to be there when they were needed. "Tania?" She turned towards the file room, the one that she had kept about all the incidents. They would soon be transferred to a phantom server, never to be seen again. The room was poorly lit, an obvious place to keep files that were old. She was looking at the one that included the awakening of Kade. "I know you are worried, but there may be no other way to stop your protector."

"He's only a young boy, a young boy who has not learned the sins of the world he was born into. A child that will never know what is meant to be." Her voice was in a slightly hearable whisper.

"I know, it'll be okay. I'm sure everything will be well. We won't let your last strings of hope be wasted. We should get up, the plan starts in half an hour." The woman nodded, closing the file and putting it back before going out of the room. Helba shut the door, locking it for the remainder of the time left it would be there.

**Mac Anu: 6:10 AM**

Tsukasa and Subaru stared at the river, the river that once held a place of joy. "Silver Knight, I'm glad you could make it." The heavyaxeman's face turned towards the still crimson knight uniformed character. He slightly blushed beneath his mask, but stood a few inches away from her.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I heard the past few times that you were in need of help."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Meanwhile...

Crim leaned against the alleyway wall, listening to Bear's new book idea. "Well, I had heard your new book was going to be about something controvertial, but about something like the world?"

"Well, it is something I've been wanting to do. My editor already said that it was a very good manuscript. He even said it might make a national best seller."

"That's just like you."

Meanwhile...

"Elk, promise me something." She looked at him with an almost pleading expression. He couldn't help but be curious of what she wanted him to promise.

"What is it you want me to promise to?"

"Promise you'll come back alive."

"I promise." She then tugged him close, hugging him as if it were the lifeline that she needed. Elk embraced her back, soothing the woman. "I promise I'll come back to you."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 12

The first group stared at the chaos gate. The area choice was Bitter Fantasy Mirror World, the area where Morganna would be fighting. Elk felt the weight of the worried wavemaster against him. He knew if he had a choice, he would never fight without being by her side. However, he had to get revenge, revenge for how Morganna had done such an awful deed. "Helb, I have to...go..." Her arms removed regretfully, and she let him pass her as he crossed the bridge.

"Are you going to keep your promise?"

"Yes, I'll come back alive, I promise. I promise you I won't forget that promise." She looked up, nodding to him. He smiled back, being replied by a slight childish smile back. He approached the chaos gate. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, we'll be on time." Tsukasa said, letting Elk get used to what had been planned. The group took one last look around Mac Anu before warpping out. Helb's eyes stared at the chaos gate with some sort of expectantcy.

"Helb? Are you sick?" Wiseman turned to the woman, who had no intention of expressing her worry to him. Everything was betrayed by eyes, one good look in her eyes could reveal every emotion she hid.

"I'll be fine. I'm just nervous, that's all." Everyone but Wiseman was willing to leave her be. Sora was rather animated over what might happen. Grunty was used to this, he always had been used to it The chaos gate became rather boring to look at. "Any signal yet?"

"Yes, it's time to go."

**Theta: Bitter Fantasy Mirror World**

She looked at the characters facing her, smiling in an almost sickening manner. "So, you fools _dare _to challenge me?" Elk's eyes shined with a fire, and tried to start the first strike. However, Helba stopped him from it.

"Wait for Bear, Silver Knight, and Crim to react. We have to wait until she is in a vulnerable form for now. Cast healing, supporting and offensive spells from the back."

"What about Bear? What about Silver Knight?"

"Tsukasa, Subaru, you, and myself will wait. We have to be backup, just in case it doesn't work for now."

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

The doors were open, the stone around them in normal state. However, it was the monster in the middle that was different. Helb stayed back with Sora and Grunty, waiting for the opening they were promising her. Kite quickly made work with who they had, making good timing with timed attacks from Mizuru and Miho. DA would react quickly in healing. Everyone else was either attacking, healing, or even casting offensive spells or attacks. "Thunder Dance!" Kite's blades went across the monster's chest, Shugo's thunder dance hitting the monster's head. The path was beginning to open up, and Helb took the chance with Sora and Grunty covering almost the entire...

"Master, where are you going?"

**Theta: Bitter Fantasy Mirror World**

The attack wasn't having much of an effect, in fact, it wasn't working as well as they thought. "Elk! You start to take an offensive!" Helba shouted to the watching wavemaster. He nodded, moving towards Morganna with his attacking spells.

"Vak Don!" Helba nodded to Tsukasa and Subaru, now the attacks were becoming more frequent. The plan was actually working, she turned towards what Wiseman was giving her about the attack on Kade.

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

Thread was on her, it hurt. Kade's threads were different than you would imagine. It was more of a mental pain than physical. Kade had put up a shield, which stopped most attacks from hitting his body at all. "Kade..."

"Master, where are you going?"

"I'm going to end this story." She took a deep breath, concentrating hard as Sora got up, having been hit by the sheild. His blade went through the invisible thread on her upper body. She stood, having Grunty and Sora follow her as she warpped at the purple triangle chaos gate.

**Delta: Intertwined Fate of Destiny**

She fell to her hands and knees, her hands slowly lifting her up. "Lios." She said to the adminastrator in front of her. She refused his offer of a hand, moving to a wooden bench.

"Helb, did you make it alright?" Reki looked at her concerened, Magi looking at her with more concern.

"Yeah, it's just like it's always been."

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

"Kite." Wiseman turned to the twinblade, he had hit the wall hard. He was lucky this wasn't a real world event.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could stick one of your blades in the barrier?"

"Why?"

"So I can break the barrier down."

"Okay, I'll use a spare one." The twinblade stood up, recieving cover from everyone that could convert to it. A spare amateur blade he had brought just in case lay in one of his hands. The other hand had is usual weapon, level 99. He pulled the weapon up, jumping and touching the top barrier. He quickly stabbed it in, being caught by Mizuru. Wiseman then took the deciding blow to the barrier.

"Gan Don!" The barrier broke down, now it was time for the counter.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

.hack/ Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 13

Morganna's spear was thrown, the vacant area of patches of data almost caught the attackers off guard. However, the spear hit something worse. The long arm's spear hit Elk's robes, causing him to be stuck to the ground momentarily. Subaru tried to distract Morganna, letting Crim pull out the spear in a quick dash. Elk moved out of the way of a data drain blade batch, making sure none had hit anyone. "Helba! The bug works!" Morganna's body was slumping against the power of the green data from earlier. The hacker quickly activated the program attached to it, they were warping to the desired area.

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

Kade was bleeding, his fractal code was beginning to leave the monster body. Kite and Shugo stared at the monster, watching it transform into an innocent player. He began crying, as if it was natural for such a monster to act human.

_"Please, when you fight him, please do so with the idea he is not a monster."_

Could the thing possibly be human? It was a monster, wasn't it? Kite stared to Shugo, who was also confused on what could possibly be meant by such a statement. Could they fight Kade and fight him thinking he was a normal player?

_"Kade turned into a monster to help the woman who helped and protected him from danger once. He was never a monster, but it turned out he became very **protective.**"_

"Master." The blademaster character that had once looked like a monster cried out, they could not hesitate now, not now. They pulled out their bracelets of data drain, quickly pulling data drain off the menu screen. There was no way to tell when this boy would be at protect break. This was their only chance.

"Data Drain!"

**Delta: Intertwined Fate of Destiny**

Helb quickly pulled on the Twilight Amulet, Morganna stood almost defenseless against it. The character model they all knew had changed, the robes changing into a sorceress gown that covered her body up to the bottom of her white shoes. The white gown almost shimmered with the small details all over it. The hair and face remained, but the staff had also changed dramatically. The staff was now long and made of wood. A jewel of clear color appeared on top of it. "Enough." The adminastrators watched her wide-eyed, white bars appeared below Morganna, slowly making a cage. The cage containing the long arm went to the chaos gate and crushed it. Now she was imprisoned above the pedestal.

"Are we finished, Helb?"

"For now." The amulet dissapeared from her neck, returning her character to normal looks. "I hope the fight with Kade is going well."

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

The blades hit the boy dead on, fractal code began to immediatly release from the boy. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Kite and Shugo were just glad that everything had gone well. "Well, we didn't get to see the capture, but I'm sure we'll hear about it." Blackrose commented, offering a hand up for the twinblade she loved.

"I'm sure we will." He took her hand.

**The next morning: Tania's apartment**

She layed in bed in a daze, she couldn't sleep much that night. She still couldn't believe if she had truly captured Morganna, given herself more time than she could have ever dreamed. Miho and Mizuru had both stayed in the apartment that afternoon, but she dismissed them for an afternoon for themselves. They would be back in a week, to decide what she was going to do after this. A knock on the door woke her from her reasonings, and she pulled herself up. She had barely changed from yesterday, only really putting her nightgown over her skirt and throwing off her shoes and purse at the corner of the bed. "Who would do this..._this_ early in the morning?" She opened her bedroom door as usual, opening the door to her apartment.

"Hi Tania."

"Kureno?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being here so early. I just wanted to be around you today."

"It's okay, come in."

**Mariko's House**

Mariko slowly sat up from her bed, An was asleep on a sleeping bag on the floor. The floor looked quite comfortable, not to mention it contained something of interest. However, her wheelchair worked best when she was sitting on her bed. "Good morning An." The person below began to wake, sitting up and sitting by her interest.

"Do you want me to get you your wheelchair?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I want to go out for breakfast."

**Takeshi's House**

He was tired, maybe just too tired for anything to move. "I wonder if Akira is feeling the same way, this is so tiring...saving the world."

**Tania's Apartment**

When she appeared after changing and cleaning herself, she looked as if she was going to a funeral. Her skirt was to her shins, her shirt was plain white. This was covered by a slightly open black coat. "Where were you going today?"

"I was planning on visiting an old friend. Want to join me?"

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 14

"Yeah, of course." Kureno said in agreement, pulling something out from behind his back. She had noticed he had brought something with him, but what was the question. "These are for you." It was a dozen white roses, something that cost a lot of money.

"Kureno, these are so expensive, did you spend your allowance on them?"

"Yes, but it is worth it to make you smile." He was right, a childish smile had spread across her face, almost as if to make her completely deteriorate into a slightly happy state.

"I'll make sure to do a favor for you in return. Well, are you ready to get going?" She put a vase down with the dozen white roses down as she said this. Kureno nodded as she locked the door to her apartment. The two moved down the stairs as something dawned on the teen.

"Where are Mizuru and Miho?"

"I gave them the night off, and they won't be back until next week." This was said naturally, no reason for her to lie at all.

"Don't they need to protect you?"

"With Morganna trapped, I won't be in any danger. There is no need to protect someone when they are not in danger Kureno." She turned up the sidewalk, opening a garage door. To say in words, the car in it was old. It was black, and it looked dusty. The car also looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day much.

"Why don't you drive to work? I mean, if you have a car and everything, you could."

"I know, but with the events happening as they were, it was too much of a risk, even for Miho and Mizuru." She opened the car, it was really old. It was opened with a key, and not a keypad.

"Do people steal cars like these?"

"I'm not that old, I have an anti-theft system in it." She smiled, opening the door on the passenger side. Kureno moved in, the inside was not really expensive. The interior was comfortable though.

"What's the seat cover made of?"

"I don't know, I think it's a mix of suede and leather. It's sleather!" She laughed, which caused Kureno to laugh as well. She put the key in the ignition switch, turning it until the engine started. Her next move was to pull the gear shift to reverse, soon they were on their way to see the supposed old friend. The road was one that Elk recognized as the route he and his mother took to visit their father. He had died in an accident about three years ago.

"Are we going to the cemetary?"

"Well, one stop before we actually get there." He saw a stand where the care was turning, it was rather small. He recognized it as one that came and went randomly, Tania opened the door, going to the stand. Kureno unbuckled his seat belt, listening to her request to the man selling the flowers. "Thirteen white roses please."

"Do you want all of them in the bunch?"

"No, bunch twelve, leave the last one bundled as one."

"Alright, that'll be about twenty. Have a nice day." She returned to the car, moving the flowers to the back carefully. She began to drive again, going through the same route he remembered again. However, they were going to a lower level of the cemetary, to where the middle class, such as them would be if there were no honors on them. She parked near a small plaque area, stone everywhere. He followed her out, watching her bring the dozen out to the area. The stone she stopped at was about ten minutes from the car, and she looked at the withered stone. Most of the words were readable up close, but from afar, it looked like a piece of rock. The only word that he could see was 'Adam.'

"Who is that?" He saw her arrange the dozen around the stone, and she looked up at him for a moment.

"This is the person that played the player Twilight Grunty."

"O, so this is the one that Helba said was an AI created from real data?"

"Yes." She nodded to him, standing up as she brushed the dirt from her skirt. "Well, shall we have lunch?"

"Yeah." The two went back into the car, moving to the out direction of the cemetary. He felt better, but maybe he should mention it. "My dad is in this cemetary."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"He was in the army, and one day when he was off in another country, a sniper got him in the back of the head."

"Was that what killed him?"

"No, it was a hit and run."

"Did they ever catch the person who did it?"

"The person ended up dying on the electric chair." She turned to look at him, stopping the car at the destination. However, she unbuckled herself without opening the door.

"Is it something you don't want to talk about?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I can tell you anything." He reached and unbuckled himself, hugging her as if she was going to leave him. "I kept my promise."

"I know you did." She returned his hug, letting everything slowly settle down. Tears left the teen's eyes, and he sobbed. "Just let it all out, I'm right here." She rubbed the teen's back, letting it all leave the teen's worries. He eventually stopped his crying, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry...I should have..."

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me all the time. You should feel safe around me, and you should let out emotions that bother you." She handed him the white rose left in the back, he smiled back at her. "You want to eat lunch now?"

"Yeah."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

.hack/ Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 15

Morganna's eyes opened, everything flooded back to her mind. Her spear was gone, and she was trapped in this cage. A wooden cathedral met her eyes. The cage stun her body, and no matter what she did..."I'll get out of here...just you wait..."

**Tania's Apartment**

Kureno had slept over that night, his mother was going to be gone for a few days. She had agreed to let him stay over for a few days. Many times, she fell asleep against him, and her body would slump over before he would get to sleep. Her eyes slowly opened that morning knowing she was probably in that situation. Kureno's arms were around her body, keeping her close to his chest. He often said that if something happened to his mother, he would want her to adopt him. She would often say back something that he would say he didn't want to happen. However, she moved languidly out of his arms for now. She stretched, pulling a blanket over the sleeping teen's form. She then moved to get herself cleaned and dressed. She came out dressed in kahki pants and a 3/4 sleeve shirt for a change. She pulled her purse on as she pulled out a tea bag of orange pekoe tea for herself. "Tania?"

"What do you want for breakfast Kureno?"

"Pancakes."

"I don't have anything fancy to put with them."

"That's okay, plain pancakes are the best." She laughed as she pulled out the mix box, a medium mixing bowl met her eyes as she pulled out her plastic mixing spoon. The teen moved through to change, going in and out of the bathroom quickly. Sometimes she wondered if he ever got late for school often. Well, he didn't have school today, that was good. For some reason, schools in this place always had breaks everywhere. She laughed slightly at the idea, making no sort of change to her actions.

"So, how late did we stay up last night?"

"I think it was about an hour past morning."

"Makes sense." She yawned slightly. He began to grease the pan for her, starting the stove up. "You seem to be an expert in this, aren't you?"

"My mother isn't always well, if she was my real mother."

"What happened to your real mother?"

"She is off in a drug rehab, they say she'll never recover."

"Then who are you living with?"

"A foster mother."

"Do your relatives ever really take care of you?"

"They just send gifts, they have big famalies already." She nodded to him slightly, what in the world was this teen going through? Her parents were not really spoken to much, but she still knew they were alive. "Besides, I was never very popular with my cousins." She kept mixing, pulling out a soup ladel as she scooped some of the mix with it. She placed it in the pan, watching it begin to cook.

"I know this may sound odd to ask, but has anyone offered to adopt you?"

"No, most of the time they have no one really over. They aren't very popular with adopting couples. They have the worst reputation." The teen's face looked down, and she turned towards him. Embracing his form gently.

"How about...if I adopt you?"

"You want to...adopt me?"

"Yeah, it's nice to have company. I could add to the apartment if I wanted. I have enough money to do anything I want to it. Besides, you're a good kid. You should really be in a place that you want to be. I'll let you think about it. Besides, I don't need an answer right away." She simply continued to finish the pancakes, placing them on a plate. A stack of fifty were on the plate. She placed two other plates on the counter, handing the teen a fork. She placed syrup and butter on between the plates. They then began to eat.

**Helba's Work Area**

Even though things had gone well for the capture, there was still the one question on her mind. How exactly do they destory Morganna? "Tania always mentioned something about her role, but I can't see the second epitaph like she does." She stared at the screen, all the writing was there. The poem was in front of her, but there was no way for her to read between the lines like they could. Many of the Beta testers had asked her how things were, but Renny was really the only one to react to anything like he did. DA had always been like that, but it was never anything that wasn't unusual. "How do I read between the lines?"

**Tania's Apartment**

She waited for Kureno to gather what he needed, they were heading to the mall for a little while. It had been a long time since she had been to one without real 'protection.' Her body leaned against the door, waiting almost as if impatiently. "Sorry I took so long!" He was there, looking almost completely out of breath in front of her. She simply patted him on the shoulder, locking the door to her apartment. They moved down to the bus stop. The worn bench was familiar to her body, and the graffiti was the best thing to be around. "Do you really want to...adopt me?"

"Well, yes. To be blunt."

"Why?"

"It's nice to have company around, you really are a good kid. I probably may never marry and have a kid at all. I'm too old." She chuckled slightly. "Besides, you helped me out of one of the worst times in my life. If you ever got hurt, I would do anything I could to help you."

_"Elk, thank you so much. I promise I'll see you in the real world."_

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 16

A week had passed, Kureno had left. Mizuru was in his usual spot in her living room. "It was nice...having someone here for the reason to want them here." She missed the warmth she woke to in the morning. Her body slowly lifted itself, nothing more to be shown. She yearned for the young teen to be around her, to be someone who was supposed to be there. However, she had yet to fully fulfill her role. This role was hers to fulfill...it had to be...

"Tania?"

"Yes, Mizuru?"

"Helba called, you aren't required to work today."

"Well, tell her that I'm going to work wether she likes it or not." The man chuckled, nodding as she went to dress and clean herself. The normal pattern felt almost weird, she had always been used to it. Those past few days with Kureno...they were...

"You're really out of it today. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes." She tugged out her outfit for today. A light gray skirt and blazer with a slightly sky blue shirt. Her flats came on her feet, and she came out of the room with her purse. She missed the warmth...

"Tania."

"Mizuru? What is it?"

"You aren't acting like your usual self."

"I know." She shook her head for a few moments, walking out of the door with Mizuru following her. Her movements were usual, almost as if programmed without much thought. The bus arrived, she went on. The bus made a few stops, she got off. She went in the elevator, all as usual.

"You know, maybe Kureno changed you."

"How could he have changed me that much?"

"You're in deeper thought when you think of him now. I knew you were with him a few days."

"Well, your vacation seemed rather boring. You two seem to be addicted to promoting world destruction."

"Well, thank you very much." He laughed in response, she went into her office. She logged onto the world, the usual.

**Delta: Silent Desolate Virgin**

Helb's mind was in her working mind by the time she got to the area. However, this did not change that she was thinking of Elk. "Why can't I get you out of my head? I know I want to adopt you and all...but why?" She sat down on the stone floor, what was coming over her? She always knew when to say it was right to fight or not, and she had a role to fulfill. She had to fulfill that role! Why...was she thinking of Elk when her role should be considered? "It's all nonsense...once my role is fulfilled I'll think about him..." However, this could not change her mind at all. The dungeon was easy, almost as if it was chosen specifically for her. Probably by Helba just in case. All the area had was a hacked blademaster weapon with a level one warning virus. Some threat to the world, a virus that causes your healing items to deplete on contact with a user. What an idiot, to create something like this.

**Mac Anu**

Elk logged on, school had let out finally. "I wonder who's online..." His face stared at the list of people online, finding one that would be a happy find. "Now where would she be?" He ran through down the ramp from the chaos gate. He turned down the steps for checking if she was at either the item shop or Elf's Haven. He checked the bridge throuroughly, he checked everywhere else. He finally found her, under the bridge. "Helb!"

"Elk?" The wavemaster looked back at him almost dazed, her eyes following him in a slight gesture. He quickly moved through, making sure not to hit anyone who was trading.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" He landed down near her, hugging her tightly. She was still slightly dazed from being pulled from her thoughts, but hugged him rather laxly.

"O...I see..."

"Why are you working again so early? I heard about how Helba wanted it to be at least a month before you got back to work."

"To get paid for doing something." Her head landed on his shoulder, almost as if to signify she was tired.

"Can we really destory Morganna?"

"I know...how to do so."

"Do you think you could tell me?"

"No, I can't yet. When I fulfill my role, I can tell you. For now...can I sleep against you?" Her eyes drifted to sleep, almost falling before Elk pulled the elder wavemaster into an embrace. Her head was now positioned against his chest, her body relaxing against his own.

"Of course, Helb."

"Thank you..."

**Delta: Intertwined Fate of Destiny**

Morganna looked at Aura and Zefie with an almost happy expression. "You really think she will truly go through with such an act?"

"Of course, it is her role to fulfill." The mother looked at her own mother with a stare of disgust. She had ruined everything, if she had only allowed everything to go as it was...

"Well, then I guess everything will be decided tonight."

"It will, and you won't be alive after it."

**Mac Anu**

Her eyes opened, nothing else peered through her eyes at all. Night had come over the world, it was almost time. Elk had fallen asleep against her, still holding her in his embrace. She regretted to leave him alone...but it was time. "It is time, is it not?" A man approached her, one that had once sat in a red chair. His white hair drifted slightly in the stale wind. His body was covered in cloth that showed no way to classify his clothing. She could only see a suit being possible.

"Yes, I know it is." She removed herself from the other wavemaster's embrace, feeling another one for a moment. "I know what I must do." The man smiled dissapearing, but still watching her. He was always watching her, the one that she trusted the most. She may have blamed him for what he had done before, but she knew what must be done. "I know...Mr. Hoerwick." She looked at the slumbering wavemaster one more time before moving to the stone ground. Everyone played without knowing the important events that were going to happen.

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

She moved across the short distance to the door, the red gate no longer showed in the back of the broken bridge. Her eyes stared at the doors for a moment, opening them with very little force. "Aura." The mother smiled at her, Zefie at her side. She was clinging to Aura closely.

"Mommy! Don't go! Please!" The girl was crying, she didn't want her mother to go away. However, she was the only one that had no real choice in the matter. She had the role to fulfill. "Mommy! I want to grow up with you more!" The mother embraced the young girl, letting her sob into her robes. The clasp slightly showed when she did so. She could not give her daughter enough time, even if she had any. She had to die...had to bring peace for even a small amount of time in the world.

"Zefie, I regret that I must leave you. However, I will regret if I forget what has happened to this woman. She has suffered for over eighteen years, her life and many others have been affected. They were created for a specific purpose, even if only one can complete the task. I can't give you enough time to say goodbye to me, and the twilight moon will rise in only a few moments. My precious daughter, please remember this: I will always be alive inside you. I have and will never leave you alone." She turned to the wavemaster waiting for her, almost as if regretting what she was doing.

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_"Au-Aura!" She was scared, it was her that seemed to be the link to what happened to her. "Don't come near me!"_

_"Don't be afraid. I am here to help you."_

_"How!"_

_"Come with me." She opened her hand palms up to the woman in front of her. The wavemaster wouldn't accept the hand, and swatted it away._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"You can help Elk, you can save him from dying."_

_"I..."_

_"You can help Elk save you." The wavemaster's eyes began to shed tears that were welling up behind her eyes. Could this really be happeninging? Her hands covered her face, she didn't want to show her weakness. Crying was a weakness. She was always taught it was a weakness, but when he was around..."Come with me, and I will help you."_

_"Okay."_

"Zefie, please stand in front of the pedestal." The girl looked at her mother with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. However, she knew no matter what, her mother would die in front of her. She nodded, going to where the moon showed completely on her form. In front of her, stood her mother.

"Are you ready Aura?"

"Are you?"

"I think I am." Her face looked down, placing the Twilight Amulet over her head and on her neck. She took a deep breath before the change occured, her face changed to one that showed no emotion. "I am ready."

"Of course. Go ahead." A red cross appeared behind herself, and data began to deteriorate into fractal codes. These codes were breaking into almost simple keystroke peices, slowly leaving the mother in front of the daughter. Zefie could only stare in shock at her mother, but also saw something different in wavemaster's eyes. Tears were leaving her eyes, she was truly sorry about what she was doing.

**Delta: Intertwined Fate of Destiny**

Pain was emcompassing her, the cage was adding to this new pain. What was going on? "It's that role...heh. I guess it really is happening. You were right Aura...you certainly...we..." She could barely speak as the pain began to detriorate herself and the cage were going away slowly. "I'm really...dying..."

_"It will, and you won't be alive after it."_

**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

Zefie felt herself being lifted, peices of the fractal code coming within her small body. These were making her tired...so tired. She could barely concentrate on the wavemaster killing her mother and Morganna. However, this was not needed for her to know. For a moment she stayed in the air, but slowly descended down. "Zefie, remember what your mother said."

_"My precious daughter, please remember this: I will always be alive inside you. I have and will never leave you alone." _

These words comforted the young girl, and she was soon sound asleep in the woman's arms. "Sleep well, we have a lot of work ahead of us..." She made a slight smile at the notion of something being finished. She moved through and out of the church, the statue had changed to the new goddess of the world. She smiled slightly, feeling Zefie's warp from her sleep.

**Zefie's Domain**

No longer Morganna's, no longer Aura's...it was Zefies. She moved around, placing the slumbering goddess on the bed. The white covers slowly were pulled over her, and a teddy bear placed in the girl's arms. "Sweet dreams, Zefie."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 17

The next morning was one that no one would ever forget. Helb's email reached everyone in reaching distance. No one knew why she was emailing them. However, it was Helba who reinforced the email. Now they waited for the wavemaster that had emailed them all to show up, she wasn't at work, where was she? "Where is she? She said she would be here."

"Well, it isn't something I think was a matter she would just let go." Helba's face had stared at the email for ages, but she couldn't decode what the email being sent was. Everyone was there, everyone was there waiting for her like Helb had asked Helba to enforce. However, the wait wasn't as long as you might have suspected. An hour had passed before the doors to the sacred chapel opened, revealing the said wavemaster and Aura's daughter. They both had looks of grim ideals in their faces.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I had to see if my terminal in my apartment was working well. I had to reboot it several times before I could use it efficently."

"You could have just gone to work." This confused Helba's mind, what would cause her to access from home? The terminal was really old, and not only a few years, it was about the terminal used for beta testing the world. It was probably eighteen years or so old.

"I do not wish to be questioned on motive. Please look at the statue in front of the window closely." They were speechless. They had not looked at the statue because they always thought Aura's image was carved in the statue. This time Zefie's image was there, Zefie still clung to Helb's hand. "Before you ask me what happened, I will explain this in terms of the second epitaph. I always mentioned a role, a role that had to be fulfilled by me alone. However, this role was given by god himself, the creator of this world. What you see in front of you was the fulfilling of that role. Morganna is dead." The room began to fill with images, which turned into a memory.

_"Aura." The mother smiled at her, Zefie at her side. She was clinging to to her mother closely._

_"Mommy! Don't go! Please!" The girl was crying, she didn't want her mother to go away. She was the only one with no choice in the matter. She was part of the role as well. "Mommy! I want to grow up with you more!" The mother embraced the young girl, letting her sob into her robes. The clasp slightly showed as she did so. She could not give her daughter enough time, even if she had any. She had to die. She had to bring peace to the world._

_"Zefie, I regret that I must leave you. However, I will regret if I forget what has happened to this woman. She has suffered for over eighteen years of her life. Many others have been affected by what many have suffered. They were all created for a specific purpose that in the end, she must fulfill. I will never be able to give you enough time to say goodbye. When the twilight moon rises, this role must be fulfilled. My precious daughter, please remember this: I will always be alive inside you, I will never leave you alone in this world." She turned to the wavemaster waiting for her, looking heartbroken at what she had to do._

_"Zefie, please stand in front of the pedestal." The girl looked at her mother with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. She knew no matter how she tried, her mother would die today. The twilight moon covered the whole form of the young girl, who saw her mother standing in front of her._

_"Are you ready, Aura?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"I think I am." Her face almost looked regretful at any chance to do this job. Her eyes took no way to hide her emotions inside. She completely took a deep breath, placing the Twilight Amulet over her head. The sensation changed her character model once again, and the last moments of the mother of light began."I am ready."_

_"Go ahead." A red cross appeared behind the mother, and data began to deteriorate into fractal codes. These codes broke into simple computer keystrokes, leaving the mother into data peices. Tears were leaving the one killing Zefie's mothers eyes. After a few moments of the data breaking apart, she began to be lifted in the air. Parts of her mother were going in her, and she was beginning to feel sleepy. She could concentrate on nothing, seeing images from her mother's past. She stayed in the air for only a few moments of this time, slowly falling in a soft descent. _

_"Zefie, always remember what your mother said." The young girl smiled up at the one holding her, her eyes slowly going into a sound slumber. "Sleep well, we have a lot of work ahead of us."_

The people watching the memory were absolutely striken speechless. "There were two coins all along. Cubia was one that was meant to be killed by the first bracelet bearer. The second is meant to be finished by me. For awhile, the world can maintain peace."

"Well, what did you mean by that last line?"

_"Sleep well, we have a lot of work ahead of us."_

She looked at Tsukasa with an almost faint look of silence. "We have to heal the world of all the damage that had been done by Morganna. There is no choice for me, I have to help Zefie do this. Please understand, I did not do this for my own interest...I had to do it. I had to do it for him..." A nostalgic smile came over her form. Helba had never saw this smile on her. It was almost as if to make her question.

"Who is _he_ anyway?"

"Harold Hoerwick." She continued to speak, but that realization was enough to never ask questions about the second epitaph again.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 18

The damage was being healed without her help anymore, everything seemed well. Zefie no longer asked her for help at all. However, the new goddess would often ask how she was. To tell the truth, she was very tired. Her body kept her from going to work now, but Helba was happy for that fact. She had totally dismissed Mizuru and Miho from protecting her, since Morganna was now dead. However, she still logged on into the eighteen year old terminal. Her eyes stared at the vast route town often, leaning against a crate when she slept. However, she was only looking at the water now. She no longer wished to go to her net slum now. She wanted to avoid it for now, even though all her past was in it. "Helb?"

"Oh, it's you Elk." She smiled slightly at the wavemaster, leaning against him slightly.

"You look really tired."

"I know."

"My foster parents want to meet you before you sign the papers."

"So you want me to adopt you?"

"Yeah." The young boy blushed and nodded towards her. She nodded in agreement back.

"When do they want to meet me?"

"As soon as you can today."

"I'll meet them at lunch." The other smiled, logging off in excitement. "He really is a good kid, he really is."

**A random feild in the Delta server**

Tsukasa and Subaru looked at the stars in an almost anticipated need. The world was different now. There was no longer any corruption anywhere, no areas were really blocked off anymore. "Well, what is it that makes this world so specail now?"

"Tsukasa, this world was created to give players the oppurtunity to play the game any way they wish. With everything keeping it back gone, it is truly a place to be free." A smile overtook the heavy axe's features, and she squeezed the other's hand slightly tighther. "A world I'm glad that I can be in and out of with you."

**Delta: Bursting Passed Over Aqua Feild**

Kite stared at the gott statue, this was the place that had been where he first started the game. After leaving this room one day a long time ago, he had recieved a bracelet. He had recieved that bracelet from Aura. "Is this how it was supposed to end? I guess it was...after all this time."

"I thought you would be here." A heavyblade was in his veiw as he turned around.

"Blackrose, I thought..."

"I'm not that busy, I was just waiting to find where you were. I heard you were a little out of it last week with that information." She walked closer, sitting beside where the twinblade was sitting with his legs apart. "Are you still shocked as well?"

"Yeah."

"I am too. You should just accept it for now."

"How?"

"You just allow yourself to accept that she had to do what she did. That wavemaster Helbaworshipper explained everything in full detail." Kite smiled at her slightly, feeling her embrace with one arm around him. "You want to go on a dungeon adventure now?"

"Sure."

**Mireille's Hideout**

Zefie barely had time to really visit them now. She was busy healing the world, that busy world that kept making things hard for them. However, things were all well again. The world seemed the place it was meant to be. "I wonder if Zefie will stay away from us all the time after this?"

"No way, there's no way for that troublesome girl to stay away." Rena slightly chuckled at the thought, Zefie should always be around to keep them in check.

"She could never forget us, Shugo. We helped her find her mother and all." Hotaru had logged in, but had to hear mostly in email the events that had happened. She regretted not actually being there to listen to the adventure Shugo and the others had. "I wish I could have witnessed all the events you saw."

"Well, Hotaru, they were **rare **moments. I'm going to make you pay a lot to see them through the data Helba let us all have!" Mireille felt Hotaru handing over a few rare items. "Where did you get all this!"

"I was leveling up a lot in the American servers, I started to create a stash of items."

"That means their **ultra rare**!" The wavemaster began dancing with excitement.

"Is that enough to be able to see the moments you have?"

"Of course! I'll even let you keep them on a copy disc!"

**Kureno's House**

A knock brought Kureno to his senses. She was really coming to adopt him! He moved through to the door, looking through the eye hole for a moment. The face he saw was definetly hers! "Tania!"

"Kureno." He embraced her tightly, she returned it gently. "Where are your foster parents?"

"They're in the dining room."

"Then take me to them."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Chapter 19

She moved through the rooms in front of her, finding the dining room rather clean. Other children watched in envy as their friend held tightly to her own arm. She sat down and looked at the caretakers of the house. "Hello." The two seemed estatic to see her in front of them.

"Very nice to meet you, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." The woman moved into the kitchen, and she could hear the clang of pots as she moved around the kitchen to make the beverage. The foster father took a deep breath before looking professional at her.

"How did you meet Kureno?"

"I met him during the time I was well immersed in 'The World.' However, he became quite companion."

"I hope he didn't cause you cany trouble."

"No, he helped me a lot when I really needed him." The foster mother had returned, pouring tea as efficently as possible. Her expert hands placed a cup in front of the middle aged woman.

"What's your name again dear? We're terrible with names."

"It's Tania Niwa." The foster father took over from here, placing his pen on top of what looked like Kureno's file.

"Have you ever had experience with children Miss Niwa?"

"I studied them in community college."

"Do you have an income that will support everything that Kureno will ever need?"

"I have enough for the essentials and the extra needs he may need."

"Do you have any dangerous situations, or currently have a criminal record?"

"None."

**Tania's Apartment: An hour later**

She stared at the room she had intended for his use, it had never been used otherwise. Her figure walked around, pointing out things she'd need for the room. Obviously she'd need a bed and a dresser, most likely she'd want him to be able to log into the world on a better machine than her own. Well, there was no point now, she'd do the purchasing later.

**Tania's Apartment: A month later**

Kureno walked in as he tried to find his room in the apartment. He ran past his mother when he saw the room himself. "Uhh...Tania?"

"Isn't it 'mom' now?" She chuckled a bit. "Well, don't worry about it. You can call me whatever you wish unless it's 'Fifi' or something like that."

"Wow, it's so big!" He ran around the room, finding the plaque she had hand done for the room. A computer desk and a terminal met his eyes as he dropped his bag and jumped to lay on the bed.

**Helba's Work Area: Two months later**

Helba watched the now much healthier looking employee moving through her work. It almost seemed like what had happened through all those years had never happend to her. However, she couldn't say it didn't happen. A knock pulled the woman from her work. "Yes?"

"It's me, may I come in?"

"Sure."

"I heard about your actions in the past few months."

"Oh, you mean the whole adoption thing."

"Keep up the good work, you seem to have changed for the better."

**Kureno's School: School's out**

Kureno ran to his mother, after weaving through the mass of people trying to bar his passage out. A beep showed his mother's car in the parking lot. He found himself embracing her tightly as he wanted to share his profound knowledge. "I aced my test thanks to you!"

"I'm glad to be of help."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

.hack/Morganna's End rewrite

Epilogue: Chapter 20

He watched from where he was standing, there was nothing but the area around them to ruin the moment. He was graduating, going off to a local college where he would still stay with her. He felt the gown covering him, wishing it were off. The blue fabric covered with the red symbol of his school. He wanted to get his diploma and get to her as fast as he could. The moment couldn't end fast enough, couldn't they just skip all the other people now? He wanted to get his diploma and quick. A nudge to his shoulder, he moved to the area where his row waited to recieve their diplomas. "Come on...come on..." He mumbled, hoping it would somehow make the moment move faster.

"Kureno Niwa." He walked out, the crowd followed his every move. He shook hands with the person holding the leather cased diploma slowly.

"He graduates with a free ride to a local college to get a degree in computer electronics." He went over to where a table stood with an envelope. He nodded his way through to sit down again.

"Come on...come on..." He made a quick movement slightly with his hands to keep himself busy, could they just hurry up? They were moving, good. He moved through the back, quickly tossing his hat before running out the door. "Where is she?" He searched with quick movements, the grass covering his dress shoes in liberal amounts.  
"Kureno, you shouldn't trip yourself."

"Tania! I was looking all over for you!"

"I know, you were running all over the place when I was where we had decided to meet. You probably forgot." She smiled and chuckled. He turned and hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you, why did you suddenly change your major in middle school?"

"I wanted to do what you do for a living?"

"That's not a good reason."

"I want to work with computers, work with the offline and online world more."

"That's good, for a minute I was thinking you were going to be a hacker."

"Of course not, I wasn't planning on putting myself in that much danger." She chuckled at the thought, her cheeks burning slightly. Her dress of navy fit the color of his graduation robe.

"Kureno!" Another voice reached him, An's voice!

"An!"

"Congrats!" The two were soon joined by Takeshi and Akira. Everyone they knew was at this graduation, and Helba was right beside her. The hacker tapped her on the shoulder slightly.

"What is it, Helba?"

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"When you die, will you be within the world and dead?"

"Helba, I'll never actually die. I'll be in the world, watching it's progress after I die still. By the way, I heard you would be quitting one day."

"Of course, the queen of the dark didn't stay in a world that was peaceful forever. However, I will stay as long as I can. Lios sends his regards."

"Are Shibiyama, Balmung, Magi, and Reki here as well?"

"Yes, they are. You seem happy for that."

"Of course." She turned to Kureno for a moment, he was a good kid. "He really is a good kid."

"He's no longer a kid, you know."

"Of course he is, us adults are just bigger kids." Another laugh came from the two, something they had been able to do in the past years. Miho and Mizuru had gotten jobs with Helba as well, keeping the affairs with CC Corporation in order. They were the best at the job. "Miho and Mizuru seem to be well, they love the job. Don't they?"

"Yeah, I think most of the others are afraid of them."

"Well, you can't blame them."

"You think someone will know everything you know one day?"

"I'll tell you what, when I'm in a nursing home in medical care, I'll explain it all."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Tania's Apartment**

She landed on the couch with a huge thump, it was about five in the afternoon. "That was a fun party. Wasn't it Kureno?" The now more mature sat beside her, placing her in an embrace.

"Yeah, I heard about your retirement date. fourteen years?"

"Yeah, in fourteen years I'll be leaving everything to someone new. It'll be a change, but I'll always access the world." Her head landed against the male's chest, relaxing against it. Her dress was slightly off the couch, allowing lots of room for her legs. "This reminds me of when I first got involved you."

"I know, you'd always fall asleep before me."

"Well, soon enough you'll be forcing me to wake in the morning."

"I know, maybe that's for the best?"

"Can't tell, but I'll tell you one thing."

"What is that?"

"My precious son, always remember these words: I will always be alive inside you, I will never leave you alone in any world. Even in death."

"Thanks, mom." He hugged her tighter, and she allowed her head to fall against his upper chest.

"I know."

_"My precious daughter, please remember this: I will always be alive inside you, I will never leave you alone."_

**The End.**


End file.
